


The Volunteer Moral Support Squad

by Volto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Orgasm, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Glory Hole, I concieved this on a solitary drive to Costco, I should be paying attention to the road, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, hot clones vs. speeding ticket, not naked clones getting railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volto/pseuds/Volto
Summary: With a force of 4 million men, the mentality and relaxation of soldiers are crucial for an efficient and well-oiled army. Stressed soldiers lead to mistakes made and brothers lost. While natural borns seem to have an easier time finding a friendly hand and a warm bed, the clones often found themselves ostracized from conquered planets, and seen as born killers from citizens of Republic worlds. The vode found it difficult to find release for certain, urges, from people outside of the GAR.However, a small group of brothers took it upon themselves to find a solution to provide moral support to their vode
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Multiple Clone Troopers, CT-5385 | Tup/ Multiple Clone Troopers, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix/Multiple Clone Troopers, Hardcase/CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 25
Kudos: 179





	The Volunteer Moral Support Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? I haven't written stuff like this since Fanfiction.net was my main bitch. Unbeta-ed, so forgive this mess.

With a force of 4 million men, the mentality and relaxation of soldiers are crucial for an efficient and well-oiled army. Stressed soldiers lead to mistakes made and brothers lost. While natural borns seem to have an easier time finding a friendly hand and a warm bed, the clones often found themselves ostracized from conquered planets, and seen as born killers from citizens of Republic worlds. The vode found it difficult to find release for certain, urges, from people outside of the GAR.

However, a small group of brothers took it upon themselves to find a solution to provide moral support to their vode.

It’s entirely consensual; ignoring the possible illegal-ness of running a glory hole in an isolated room tucked into the depths of the clone barracks of the GAR on Coruscant, but it runs quite smoothly. When Legions are on leave, and vode were free to have time off and enjoy themselves, they found comfort in each other. The volunteers worked out a schedule, of set times and a rotating shift, so everyone got their turn and everyone got a well-deserved rest. Some choose to mark who they are, with a piece of armor or a sign depicting a tattoo. Although, simply bent over, exposing a tan and muscular arse and legs, vod who had recently been deployed together were often recognized by scars and bruises. Some choose to remain unknown, simply a bum in a hole in the wall.

Tonight’s round was Tup, Kix, and Fives.

It’s been a few hours since the door was opened to their fellow vode. Kix is calmly flicking through medical acquisitions and requests on his Pad as he feels the brother inside him twitch and cum, a low moan heard through the thin wall separating them. The vod pulls away, and Kix can’t help but grimace a bit as he feels a stream of cum flow down the inside of his thigh. So messy, this volunteering, he thinks.

It’s been fairly quiet tonight, the three of them having only really taken a few brothers each. They’re loose and languid, and frankly, if they’re being honest with themselves, slightly bored. Kix opens another file for requests for more hemostatic gauze, while he glances to his left, where Tup and Fives are starting a discussion over the recent change in firearms.

“I know, right? The DC-15S may have been standard for the past few years, but the modifications done to the 15LE just really outperforms anything I’ve seen.” Fives remarks, as he gently rolls his hips, teasing the vod inside him while maintaining an even speaking voice, not even a little red with exertion.

“Yeah, I see what- _ah-_ you mean, but you’re an ARC, you prefer the longer range. I’m just infantr _yyyy, oh kriff,_ I prefer the higher power settings you can get on the blaster rifle- _ooohhh.”_ Tup moans, having a harder time maintaining the aloof air of Kix or the effortless calm radiating off of Fives. He pushes his loose hair out of his face, over his left shoulder, and looks back as much as he can at the wall. He’s new to all of this, the whole volunteer sex-in-a-wall thing, and he finds himself sensitive and jumpy, which is why this vod seems to be content in taking his time, thrusting low and slow then punching in a hard thrust or two.

Tup breathes a sigh of relief as the brother pulls out and finishes high on his lower back, probably watching as it streamed to pool in the dimples where his back met his hips, into the muscular divots. A soft pat on the butt, and Tup is left alone.

“As I was saying”, he says, turning back to his left to converse with Fives, “the 15 blaster rifle is better for the regular infantry, but I think there are some improvements to the scope they could be making. “

“Yeah” Fives agrees, “like a link-up with the HUDs in our buckets, or something.”

“I wish they would issue D-17 handguns to medics, I already have too much _osik_ to carry around, making sure your dumbasses stay alive.” Kix remarks, glancing up to glare at Fives, who only recently had been nestled in Kix’s tender care after being blown off his feet during the attack on desolated jungle planet Kix couldn’t remember the name of. All he remembers is that Fives was 20 feet from where he should have been with some cracked ribs and a large bruise ready to form.

Fives merely smiled a toothy grin.

“You love me Kix, don’t lie.” He cheekily says back.

“I love you when you’re not in my med bay running around in an open hospital gown when General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and Admiral Yularen are coming down for what they called a ‘quick inspection’,” Kix growls, turning back to his Pad.

“Not that General Skywalker hasn’t seen my ass before-“

“He saw more than he wanted to, he screeched and slapped a hand over General Kenobi’s eyes like he was shielding a child! Poor Admiral Yularen, he just laughed and patted me on the shoulder.”

“Probably the best ass he’s seen in a while then.”

“Fives!”

Tup can only smile and watch his brothers quip and needle each other. He idly senses someone coming up behind him, but he certainly doesn’t expect the large cock to push in with no warning and nail his prostate right on target.

“AAHHH!!??” He can’t help but articulate loudly. He arches right off the ledge he had been resting on, his hands flailing for something to hold onto as the brother who had so rudely entered him starts to thrust quite roughly, nailing all the good places in Tup, making him shudder and moan, constantly, unable to keep quiet.

He finally finds purchase, his back arched so his shoulders brushed the padding around the hole in the wall, his left hand braced against the wall and his right grasping for Kix’s hand, who along with Fives, are laughing themselves silly over Tup’s reaction.

Tup can only moan and grasp Kix’s hand tightly as the vod behind the wall is going to town on him, thrusting in deep and right on target, Tup deliriously wondering if they had recently acquired a sharpshooter into the 501st, because “ _Little Gods, aahh! Right there! Oohhh, fuuuuck…”_

He’s so caught up in the intense thrusting and the sound of his own moans that he nearly misses his own climax, as he hears a loud and drawn out “ _Kriffff”_ from behind the wall and the solid push into his guts, the warm flood of cum sending him over the already overstimulated edge. He watches in fascination as his dick spews out his second load for the night, overshooting the ledge and hitting the opposite wall. Tup would have been impressed with the distance is he wasn’t so busy trying to keep his wobbly legs from folding under him. He clenches down on the dick inside him, attempting to convey the gratitude of his most exciting and intense fuck of the night.

He feels the hands on his hips squeeze and feels the slightly rough texture of gauze on the right hand. He idly remembers accompanying Hardcase to Medical for a laceration in his hand, but hells if Tup remembers which damn hand it was after that orgasm. He feels the vod pull out slowly, his cheeks pulled apart so the dirty bastard can look at his handiwork. Tup yelps as he feels a tongue quickly swipe over his loose hole, and a quick kiss to his tailbone. The hands let go of his hips, and he thumps back down onto the ledge, allowing his legs to shake a bit and let out a rough moaning sigh.

He opens a bleary eye and sees Fives with a shit-eating grin to his left.

“Shut up.” He mutters before Fives can even open his mouth.

“What? I didn’t say anythi-“

A loud slap and a shout from Kix draws their attention as their resident medic looks a little shell shocked at the wall, wondering who the hell had the kriffing audacity to slap their reigning Chief Medical Officer of the 501st.

Before Kix can even open his mouth to tell off this vod, the same offending hand rains down another three slap, this time alternating to the other cheek. Kix finds himself blushing rather hard, the slaps so powerful he feels his whole butt jiggle, which is making the vod behind the wall laugh quite loudly.

OOhhh that bastard. Kix knows exactly who this vod is, and he has the “Property of CT-5597 “ tramp stamp tattoo to prove it.

Kix loves his riduur, he really does. But its times like these that he wants to kill him.

He feels Jesse rubbing the head of his dick against his sloppy hole, catching the rim and trying to push it. Kix has absolutely no mercy for him and keeps moving his hips to the side so Jesse keeps skittering off and missing, sliding a streak of pre-cum onto a redden cheek. Jesse tries again, managing to push the mushroomed head of his cock past the tight muscles of his riduur’s ass, but a smooth upward motion of said riduurs hips pop him out again. Kix can’t help but giggle, as he hears grumbling beyond the wall.

He can sense Jesse losing patience, so the rough hold on his hips and thigh are expected. He is held still by familiar, large hands, and Kix quietly counts the Jacobs Ladder piercings as he's impaled by his husband’s cock.

Kix finds himself clenching onto the padded ledge, trying to brace himself against the absolute POUNDING he is receiving. He feels the piercings lighting up a path in his insides, making his hole flutter with the deep in and out thrusting movements. Jesse is always so steady, his thrusts so on goddamn time like he’s kriffing marching. Kix hears Five’s quietly whistling a sped-up version of _Vode An_ to the beat of Jesse’s thrusting, and he can only offer a weak “ _Shut the hells up”_ at his brother.

He and Jesse have sex all of the time, but this time it feels different to Kix, more localized at his ass than to his dick usually, feeling his ass and his hips tingling with waves of pleasure, and when it seems to reach a peak, boy does he really feel a climax.

His knees give out, ignoring the thump as Jesse braces himself against the wall, as he focuses on the intense crest of an anal orgasm, something that he had only read about in stolen civilian medical journals. His anal muscles are almost violently contracting, his hips are shaking and he’s having trouble controlling his breathing, covering his mouth with a sweaty hand and muffling his intense groans, the feeling of pleasure worming its way into his chest. He feels Tup’s warm hand stroking over his shuddering shoulders, and hears Fives’s murmured praise, how he was taking it so good, that he’s a good medic.

At some point Jesse must have come during Kix’s pleasurable convulsions, because Kix moans gently at the loss of his riduur, feeling empty and loose, and leaking a generous amount of warm cum, making its way out in rivulets down his hole and dripping to his balls. Jesse’s callused hand gently rubs his lower back, tracing over the numbers of his tattoo. He feels the press of soft lips to his red and abused asscheek, and he moans his contentment. A small knip to the curve of his ass, and he feels the presence of his husband retreat away.

“Had a good time over there Kix?” Fives calls.

“ _Mmmmnnnn,_ give me a minute Fives. _OOhhh my Gods_ I have never experienced something like that in my short 13 years of life.” Kix moans, languidly rolling his hips, taking stock of the aches of muscles he never thought he would feel.

“Little Gods, you looked like you were having a good time,” Tup says, leaning over as much as he can to rest his head on Kix’s shoulder, as Kix, in turn, rests his head on Tups, relishing the contact.

At this point in watching his brothers get thoroughly ravished and experience what was clearly mind-blowing orgasms, Fives was feeling perhaps a little put out over the fun the other two were having. He had left a note on his right buttcheek and a marker resting on his lower back, telling the vode to fill him up, to breed him, and so far, he really only had a tally of 8 brothers written on him, and honestly, he could use a few more. His gut feels warm and full, sloshy from 8 loads of cum, but he wants more, he wants to be bred so full that his stomach swells with seed.

A sudden slamming of the door makes Fives jump, reaching for the handgun he has stashed in the pile of blacks and armor. Quiet voices, not loud enough for Fives to discern who they are, but it’s clearly vode. They’re arguing about something, a third contradicting the disciplinary voices of the other two.

“They must be officers,” Fives murmurs. “Who else would be arguing about taking a load off? Hehe, load.”

He can practically feel the power of Kix’s eye-roll towards him.

He flinches all the same when a hand comes to rest on his lower back. Fives may volunteer quite frequently, but it’s as much as a stress reliever for him as it is for the other vode. It’s just in his nature as an ARC to be twitchy. Keeps him alive, doesn’t it?

His eyes widen in surprise as he is roughly entered with no preamble, although he hears a frustrated sigh from behind the wall. It really must be an officer, because Fives swears when a clone becomes an officer, they must make their dicks bigger because Fives feels more stretched and filled than he was by the previous 8 vode.

This particular officer must have just come back from a campaign because Fives can feel him trembling, thrusting hard and fast like he wasn’t ever going to have a chance to cum again. The vod is thrusting so hard Five’s hips are thumping against the wall, causing a stray though to his still-healing ribs and concerned looks from Kix and Tup to make Fives try and brace himself better.

There’s muffled groaning and panting from behind, as the hands on his hips tighten to the point of digging in with the nails, causing Fives to hiss a little in pain and a swift kick to the shin behind him for the vod to back off for a bit. Fives can feel the shortened and erratic thrusts of the officer and can tell he will finish soon.

A loud groan echoed in the small space and Fives finds himself flooded with the most cum he has felt ever.

It is DEFINITELY an officer. He can confirm it now.

There’s so much of it Fives can feel it making its way into his guts, filling him up just the way he wanted it. Fives moans in delight as more is pumped into his body, the vod shuddering and shaking from the sheer load being released. Finally, the vod relaxes, letting out a big sigh. Then he suddenly pulls out. Fives was so close, damn it!

“OI YOU KRIFFING CHAAKAR, YOU ABSOLUTE BASTAR-“

Fives yells until he’s cut off by raucous laughter behind him and another cock entering him. This one is equally as large, but this vod is taking his time, gently rolling his hips and enjoying the loose and sloppy seconds – ninths, really, grabbing Fives’s ass cheeks and massaging them, getting him to calm down and loosen up more.

This one is also calm enough to think about Fives for a change, rolling gently and consistently over his prostate, while apparently writing on Fives as he thrust into him. He must have taken the marker before the other had started ramming the poor ARC. With the grip on his ass, exposing his hole and the slow-growing pressure, Fives came in tandem with the officer, a slow drip of cum as he feels himself being filled once more by the vod.

What’s with officers not taking care of themselves? They had enough cum for a whole goddamn battalion, Fives thinks as he rolls his hips in thanks. Two pairs of hands rub his back and thighs, and his lower stomach, or at least what they can reach. Fives moans quietly to himself as he finds he can’t close, he’s too fucked drunk and loose to clench his hole. He whines pitifully, and as if the officers had heard him, slips a large something into his loose hole. A butt plug he assumes. A final two tallies are left on his cheek, and the door to the room is finally closed for the night.

Fives finds that the only thing he can do is stare at Kix and Tup, breathing more roughly than he would have liked.

“Someone has finally found the Fives mute button.” Kix laughs, as he releases himself from the partition of the wall. He’s still a little wobbly himself, but he walks over and helps Tup and Fives out of theirs.

He can’t help but giggle some more when Fives tries to heave himself up, still bent over at the waist as he tries to regain his bearings against the wall. His stomach and lower intestinal area are visibly swollen, so much so that he wouldn’t have been able to wiggle himself out. Kix can see the marks drawn on him, the smattering of insults and praises that are written onto his hips and thighs in Arubesh and Mando’a, the straight lines of 10 tallies for the night. Fives contorts himself to look at his own ass and joins in the laughter. Tup grabs his cheeks and spreads them, admiring the somewhat expensive looking butt plug left behind by Five’s officers.

Beskar steel, when heated to a certain temperature, will naturally turn a shimmery blue color. The jewel nestled between Five’s cheeks was a solid golden amber. Tup knew exactly which repressed officers had visited tonight.

Arm in arm, faces flushed and satisfied, they stumble to the nearest wash rack to clean off the evidence of a night well spent. They would stumble into a shared bunk, with a halfcocked plan to really confirm who was on the other side of the wall that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter featuring the other side of the wall *wiggly eyebrows*


End file.
